


【红蜂】约炮

by aleft233



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleft233/pseuds/aleft233
Summary: 一个拆，也许后面还有，毕竟我描写小红家的大玻璃窗不是为了表现他有钱房子大的。也可能就这样不会再写了。





	【红蜂】约炮

整个电梯隔间里只有电梯嗡嗡运作的声音，大黄蜂几次张了张嘴想说些什么最终还是闭上了。他们现在乘坐的电梯线路是直通这栋楼的高层部分的，但因为高层住的基本上都是些飞行者，每一层都有专属的停机坪，所以基本上没人会选择电梯。  
  
你要是问红蜘蛛他今天为什么要费力不讨好的选择坐电梯，自然是因为他还带着一只小胖子跑车，红蜘蛛自认为还没有和这个只见过几次面的小跑车熟悉到带他飞的地步。  
  
一般人也不会把不熟的人往自己家里带吧。  
  
红蜘蛛知道小胖子紧张，但是完全不想管他，只要这小子不临到门口反悔就行了，不过就算他反悔自己也不会放过他的。一边这么想着，一边打开了自己家的大门，“进来吧。”  
  
“你先在沙发上坐会，我去拿点饮料。”红蜘蛛指了指沙发，然后随手把下班带回来的文件扔在了桌子，今天大概是不会再看了，想了想还是补充了一句，“别紧张没事的。”  
  
等到红蜘蛛捧着两杯调制高纯出来的时候，却没有在沙发上找到那个小胖子，环视一圈发现那小胖子站在客厅的落地窗前向外张望。红蜘蛛的屋子所在的楼层非常高，从客厅整面墙的落地窗望出去，几乎可以俯瞰大半个城市，身为地面单位，还是个没什么钱的地面单位，大黄蜂确实很少看见这样的景色。  
  
“喜欢吗？”红蜘蛛将手上淡粉色的那杯递给了大黄蜂，“喝点这个，它会让你能放开些。”  
  
“喜欢。”  
  
大黄蜂接过杯子，小心翼翼的尝了一口，像某种探索未知环境的小型动物，感觉了一下没什么问题就又喝了一大口。  
  
“你会更喜欢的。”红蜘蛛看一眼那面落地窗意味不明的笑了一下。  
  
“对了。”忽然想起了什么的红蜘蛛突然又开口，虽然现在提起这个有些晚了，“你过了磨合期吧。”  
  
“当然过了！”大黄蜂有些赌气的说，“需要我给你看ID档案吗？”  
  
那倒是不用了，谁家约炮还查档案啊，那该多扫兴。  
  
“既然这样，我们就不要浪费时间了。”红蜘蛛一口气把自己杯子里的饮料喝完了，然后不怀好像的看了看不远处的沙发，“还是说，你想就在这里？”  
  
“我随便啊。”大黄蜂捧着被喝空了的杯子有点呆呆傻傻的回道。  
  
于是红蜘蛛的伸出他过长的手臂一拉一拽，大黄蜂只感到一阵天旋地转，下意识的闭上了眼睛，等他再睁开的时候，发现自己已经坐在了沙发上，而红蜘蛛一手撑着沙发背停在他身体上空不远的地方。真的是不远的地方，甚至可以说太近了，大黄蜂可以清晰的感觉到红蜘蛛置换出的气体喷在了自己的颈部线路上了，带着些许的温热，有点痒痒的。  
  
那是从眼前的飞行者身体里置换出来的气体，大黄蜂忽然意识到了什么，银白色的面甲上忽然染上了一丝红晕。但你要是这个时候去问大黄蜂他为什么会脸红，他只会告诉你因为刚才红蜘蛛给的高纯太冲了。  
  
红蜘蛛并太不在意大黄蜂到底为什么突然脸红了，他空闲的那只手已经摸上了小跑车的对接面板。但只是抚摸外置挡板身下的机子就忍不住抖了一下让红蜘蛛意识到，这小子即使已经过了磨合期，恐怕也是个处机。  
  
直接提管就上的计划被红蜘蛛从处理器里划掉了，不然好好的约炮搞成强拆可就不好玩了。至于强拆PLAY，以后有机会也许可以试试。  
  
手指一挑，小跑车的挡板就被飞行者轻轻松松的揭了下来。手指继续在原来的地方抚摸着，仿佛是迷途的旅人在寻找回家方向。那一下一下的轻点触碰下手并不重，却更加放大了大黄蜂那种正在被探索开发的感觉，即使那些作乱的手指连接口处的保护叶片都没有突破，小机子依旧有一种他已经被红蜘蛛艹透了的感觉，机体不自觉的随着手指的点触而颤抖着。  
  
大黄蜂的接口自然是崭新的，柔韧性极强的保护叶片因为从来没有遭受过蹂躏而没有一丝划痕，在手指的触碰下随着机体一起微微颤抖，显得楚楚可怜。但红蜘蛛的耐心毕竟是有限的，试探性的触碰自然是点到为止，即使没有感觉到太多湿意，一根手指还是毫不留情的突破了保护叶片的阻挠，进入了接口内部的甬道。  
  
从未有人造访的通道因为迎接新来客人猛的一收缩，柔软紧缩的触感让红蜘蛛恨不得现在在里面的就是他的管子而不仅仅是手指。但是仅存的理智还是制止了红蜘蛛现在就将管子插进去的欲望，还不够，这个小处机还需要一些刺激，细心烹饪的食物总是会更加美味的。  
  
红蜘蛛愈发耐心的探索着那紧致的接口，试图寻找和激活里面各处传感节点。因为体型差的关系，他只要略微抬起身体，就可以使得大黄蜂头雕上的小角正好凑到他的嘴边，像是那小角的主人一样，对红蜘蛛来说都是送上门的美食，他自然是张口就含住了，轻轻的啃咬，舔舐，就好像幼生体在食用某种美味的能量糖。  
  
这个行为的本意其实是为了安抚因为过于紧张而紧绷着身体的小机子，但红蜘蛛也知道这个动作带给大黄蜂的刺激不亚于接口正在被开发。毕竟，触碰小角这个动作已经是过于亲密了，更不要说被人含在嘴里舔弄，这更加是从来没有过的。在小机子被不断刺激的这一时刻，作为机会主义者的红蜘蛛只会不断的加大这种刺激，他在小机子的接口里又增加了一根手指，并且开始逐渐抽动，模仿输出管的动作。  
  
大黄蜂用双手捂住了自己的嘴，企图将那些即将溢出口的呻吟全部从摄食口里塞回去，注意到他这一动作的红蜘蛛则是用原本撑在小机子音频接收器旁的那只手拿开了小机子捂着嘴的双手，“没事，你可以叫出来，我想听听，而且我家隔音效果很好的。不会有别人听见的。”  
  
即使被这么叮嘱了，大黄蜂也不敢真的放开了呻吟，只是小声的喘息着，不过他气体置换的频率越发的快了。  
  
机型的差异使得红蜘蛛单手就可以抓住小机子的双手，在嘱咐了小机子可以放开了呻吟以后，红蜘蛛也没有松开自己的手。而是牵引着那双手沿着小机子的外装甲一路向下，而那最尽头，是小机子在手指的百般挑逗戏弄之下早就充能完毕的输出管。  
  
小机子的黄色调的输出管单从他自己的机型来看其实还算可以了，但是跟一旁飞行者红色为主的输出管放在一起比较，就显得小巧玲珑了。飞行者将小机子的双手放在了两根输出管上，并示意表情略带迷茫的小机子将两根管子放在一起撸动。  
  
作为一个成年机，大黄蜂当然自己撸过。但是他从来没有在接口里被人塞下两根手指的情况下自己撸过，更不要说他的手里还握着对方的管子一起撸。而接口里不断作乱的手指在点到一些大黄蜂自己都不太清楚的地方时则不断的给小机子带来一阵阵触电般的快感，内部甬道也开始不自觉的渗出了更多的润滑液，更加方便了手指的进出，两根手指自然而然的变成了三根。  
  
“呜……啊……”再也忍不住的小机子终于发出了一声呻吟，不大声，更像是某种野兽金刚的幼生体，用最原始简单的音节表达着自己的快乐。  
  
手下湿润的触感告诉红蜘蛛时机已经成熟了，这个小处机已经做好了准备来接纳他了，但他还是准备让这个小家伙先过载一次。于是手指猛然加速进出，激的大黄蜂整个机身都一抖。  
  
接口外的大拇指也没有闲着，放弃了继续玩弄已经毫无抵抗能力的接口保护叶片以后，那根拇指开始试图寻找小机子的外置节点，企图给小家伙最后一击。  
  
像是不满小机子双手在两根管子上缓慢而不得章法的撸动一般，红蜘蛛用自己的手直接包裹覆盖在了那双手之上，带着小机子的手用他自己喜欢的频率与节奏撸动。同时，在接口外围摩挲许久的拇指也终于找到了目标，在小机子的外置节点上仿佛确认一样的最后触碰以后，猛的按了上去。  
  
暂时还未完全摆脱处机身份的大黄蜂哪里受得了这种多重刺激，小机子甚至怀疑飞行者在他接口里的手根本就是带了电流的，不然为什么那股酥麻的感觉会从接口开始沿着他机体里的电路一路向上，在火种仓里一阵盘旋，最终到达了脑模块。大黄蜂意识出现了一小会的空白，有那么几秒他什么都感觉不到了，光镜里也是一片片的白光，他根本看不清飞行者现在的表情。  
  
“爽吗，小子？”飞行者的声音传入了大黄蜂的音频接收器，唤回了小机子飘忽的意识，大黄蜂这才意识到，他是过载了。  
  
“爽。”没有丝毫的扭捏与羞涩，大黄蜂非常坦荡的回答了飞行者的问题，跟和自己撸出来相比，这次过载是真的的很爽。  
  
因为小机子的回答，飞行者也笑了一下，然后用愉悦的声线和小机子说，“还有更爽的。”  
  
说话间，红蜘蛛的手已经从大黄蜂的借口里抽了出来，蓝色的机械手指间湿漉漉的粉色液体全是小机子接口自行分泌的润滑液。大黄蜂的视线随着那只指节分明的手向上移动，直到手指停留在了飞行者胸前的座舱附近。小机子这才发现半透明的黄色座舱上沾满了紫色的交合液，还有几滴正在向下滑落，衬的本来很平常的座舱显得格外的色气。  
  
小机子再仔细一看才发现，飞行者的输出管依旧是坚挺的充能状态，没有丝毫射过的迹象，也就是说，座舱上沾染的那些交合液全是他自己的。一瞬间，小机子觉得自己的机体温度比刚才过载的时候还要高。  
  
似乎注意到了大黄蜂的目光，又似乎没有一样，飞行者毫不在意的用沾满小机子润滑液的那只手在自己的座舱上抹了一下，将那些交合液更加均匀的涂抹开来。然后那只满是大黄蜂自身液体的手被送到大黄蜂的嘴边，红蜘蛛捏住了大黄的下巴，大拇指则是顺着小机子的下唇划过，将混合液体留在了上面，给小机子上了一道新妆。  
  
纯真，天真而依旧略带稚嫩的面容，过载后依旧熠熠生光的光学镜，艳丽，发红的眼角和下唇上沾染的交合液。这些相冲的属性却很好的糅合在了一起，出现在了大黄蜂脸上。  
  
自己这回真的是捡到宝了，飞行者随意的亲了亲小机子的眼角，然后将大黄蜂的腿掰的更开，早就迫不及待的输出管找准了位置，直直的插了进去。  
  
大黄蜂刚刚过载完的甬道显然还接受不了这样的刺激，而且即使接受了三根手指的扩张，要完全接受飞行者的输出管对于节能小跑车车型的大黄蜂来说还是有些困难的。  
  
“疼……”大黄的手抵在飞行者的座舱上推拒着。  
  
“忍着。”飞行者的回答就显得十分的无情了，即使接口的保护叶片已经放弃了抵抗，接口内部的甬道却还是不自觉的想要用收缩挤压的方式将入侵者驱逐出去。但看起来似乎并没有什么作用，不如说不仅没什么用，还让入侵者更加舒爽。  
  
坚硬的输出管被小机子柔软的甬道包裹着，管身上的传感节点被蠕动紧缩的甬道全部激活了。飞行者爽的长叹了一口气，先前的努力果然没有白费，然后他便按着小机子的大腿，大开大合的动了起来。  
  
大黄蜂一开始只觉得他快要被飞行者的输出管顶穿了，手指的长度毕竟有限，所以管头的冠状结构从一开始就进入了到了更深的地方，并且毫不留情的的随着飞行者的动作寸寸挤入，像是想要探索遍他的整个身体内部一样。再也没有心力控制自己的音量了，大黄蜂被迫放开了声音呻吟。  
  
那一声声好听的的声音对于红蜘蛛来说就是一声声鼓励，他更加卖力的在大黄蜂身上抽插，每次都是在接口保护叶的挽留中浅浅的抽出一小部分管身，下一秒则更加用力且深的将管子在插回小机子的接口里，那力度，好像是飞行者就想这么把小机子钉在沙发上一样。  
  
疼痛随着接口的再度被开发而逐渐消失，剩下的只有接口被撑开的饱涨感和各个传感节点被撞击后带来的快感，小机子开始有些变得不太满足，他伸出手环上了飞行者的脖子，“再……再快一点。”  
  
“这可是你自己说的。”飞行者的的手也从大黄蜂的腿上挪到了他的腰上，那双金属手就像一对铁钳一样钳制住了大黄蜂的腰，带着小机子的机身配合着飞行者的动作主动向前挺动，使得飞行者可以进入的更深。  
  
这样的配合使得飞行者的输出管轻而易举的抵到小机子接口深处的次级油箱阀门，带给大黄蜂一阵阵酸软的刺激，也使得小机子的呻吟更加甜腻。  
  
油箱阀门附近有着太多的神经簇，哪怕飞行者只是随便的顶弄，也能带给刚刚破处的大黄蜂过量的快感。更不要说红蜘蛛还带着三分讨好小机子的心思，他不断地根据大黄蜂的呻吟转变，变化着输出管捣弄的的角度与力度，去寻找小机子最敏感的那一点，并以此来兑现他的诺言，他会让小机子更爽的。  
  
就在输出管终于战胜了次级油箱阀门的抵抗，顺利的将管子的头部顶进了次级油箱内部的那一瞬间，大黄蜂迎来了今天的第二次过载。舒爽的电流蹿满了小机子的全身，光镜里布满了闪烁的白光，他恨不得这一刻就直接过载带下线。  
  
但是他不能，飞行者的依旧坚硬的输出管依旧在他的接口里挺动，时不时的再次顶入他的次级油箱里。  
  
红蜘蛛啃咬着小机子的嘴唇，等待小机子渡过过载的余韵，“清醒点，还没结束呢。”  
  
说完，红蜘蛛就着连接的姿势将小机子翻了个面，让大黄蜂跪趴在沙发上，自己从后面更加深入的进入他。  
  
“啊——”输出管在身体里旋转的动作，碾压着甬道里那些敏感的传感节点，紧接着就是毫不留情的冲撞，巨大的刺激使得大黄蜂的声音都带上了哭腔，“不要了……呜……我不……要了，这太过了，不要再碰那里……好满……”  
  
“好孩子……要乖乖听话哦，你可以全部吃进去的。”红蜘蛛的声音也像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样。  
  
红色的输出管不断的在接口处进出着，退出时将挽留它的保护叶大半带出，进入时候又将这些叶片带入接口之中。大黄蜂淡粉色的润滑液也因为不断地冲撞与摩擦被打成了细细的泡沫状，给接口与输出管添加了一份略显糜烂的妆点。  
  
最后一下凶狠而有力的撞击，使得飞行者将小半输出管完全撞进了小机子的次级油箱，红蜘蛛也终于达到了过载，大量的交合液直接涌进了饱受蹂躏的次级油箱里。  
  
“嗯……啊……好多……好涨……”此时的大黄蜂只能闭着光学镜发出断断续续的呻吟了。  
  



End file.
